Moonlight Romance
by Dark Goddess 1487
Summary: Charlie returns for his brothers, Ron's wedding with his secret girlfriend of six years. Catriona is heir to a famous wizarding family which controls Moonlight Academy, a very prestigious wizarding college. Charlie does not know her mother famous name. Will Cat's grandfather destroy her one chance at happiness? Will Charlie be able to love her despite it all? Charlie/OC
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

* * *

Catriona stood outside the brownstone that she shared with her boyfriend of six years, Charlie Weasley. Her auburn hair hung down to the center of her back, of five foot six inch frame, in a French braid. Their relationship had not been public knowledge during the war but now that it was over; they were preparing to attend his brother's, Ron, wedding. She was Hatching keeper at Romanian Dragon Sanctuary meaning any time a dragon could not care for their young or if one was found on its own, or if someone was keeping one illegally like Norberta originally Norbert. That was how Charlie and Cat met it was when he brought Norbert to the sanctuary. The sun peeked through the cloud which made her hair shine like rubies. She pulled her coat closer her to curvy frame. She walked to owl post station which was keep away from the dragons for many reasons.

"Cat" A male voice yelled.

Cat turned and looked as a man with shoulder length dark brown hair and green eyes ran up to her. He still had his work gloves on.

"Mikhail, what wrong"

"Oh, nothing's wrong. I just heard you and Charlie are leavin' on the morrow."

Catriona rolled her eyes before nodded her head. Mikhail threw his arm around her shoulder. He had been like older brother she never had. She was an only child.

"Yeah, Mike we are. It's Charlie's brother wedding and I guess he wants me to be his date and introduce me to his family."

"It's about damn time. I was about have a talk with him. What about your family isn't they from that area as well"

"Close but not the same" Cat said softly thinking of her family.

"Right, it a big place" Mikhail said.

Catriona bit her lip and looked at Mikhail. He looked at her. He was her boss and knew her secret that she fought so hard to hide. She wanted to be judge by her own merit not because of who her family was.

"You have to tell him Cat, he has right to know. I understood during that war but that war has been over for months now."

"I know, I know. I'm going to tell him."

At that moment, Charlie came running up behind them lifting her over his shoulder causing her to squeal. Charlie put her down on the ground then leaned down and pressed his lips to her full lips. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and smiled up at him.

"Tell me what kitty cat" Charlie asked

"Nothing" Cat answered.

"So, where my beautiful girl off to"

"The post"

"Then allow me to escort you. See ya later Mikhail"

Mikhail watched as Charlie and Catriona walked off arms in arm. It was easy to see they were in love. He just hoped after Charlie found out who she was he would still love her. She had a tough life, losing her parents at age of four and being raise by her grandfather.

* * *

Charlie and Cat walked into the building. The owls were flying around the large building. A large black owl with haunting yellow eyes flew over to her landing on her arm. Cat eyes went wide. Charlie looked at her and owl oddly.

"He looks like he knows you, darling. Funny I never saw him before."

Cat pets the top of the owl head before taking the letter from his leg. He bit her fingers lovingly.

"That's because he does. He's my grandfather owl, Loki"

Cat took the letter from the letter from his leg. She handed him a letter she was sending and took the letter from Loki. Loki took off flying out of the post. She quickly ripped open the letter scanning it as Charlie held her around her middle scanning the letter over her shoulder.

"Why I'm just now hearing about your grandfather, kitty cat." Charlie asked teasingly.

"Charlie my Grandfather has very high standards I did not want to scare you off. I love you too much to do that to you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. It's going to take a lot more then high standards of your grandfather to scare me off. So, what does your dear old Granddad want?"

"He knows I will be England for the holiday season and has formally requested my presence at Christmas Eve dinner. I'm allowed a guest; if you want to meet my family…" Cat started biting her bottom lip.

She turned into Charlie arms so she was facing his chest. She had worried look in her eyes. Charlie shook his head at her innocent worried look.

"I want to warn you Charlie my family is…" Cat started again

Charlie shut her up by kissing her softly, his hand tangling in her hair cupping her chin. They pulled apart with him rest his forehead on hers.

"You haven't met my brothers, kitty cat. Once you met them then we can talk how bad your family is. My mum is going try to fit you for a wedding dress. I never brought a girl home so this if first for me."

They looked each other in eyes. She smiled at him with loving look in her eyes. She cuddled into his chest. Charlie held her close to his chest.

"I never brought any young man home. It's a first for me too."

"Good to know kitty cat" Charlie said with laughter in his voice.

Cat looked up at him and playfully hit him in chest. He acted like it hurt him. He smiled and kissed her cheek. They walked back to two story brownstone in falling snow.

* * *

Once inside Charlie took her jacket and placed on coat rack doing the same with his. Catriona walked into kitchen started to make them dinner. She was chopping up mushrooms and onions when Charlie walked into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around middle. He could tell she was worried about his parents liking her. He picked up a cookie from the cool rack that she made earlier because there was no hatchling at the moment. The last one she was raise was female Chinese fireball, which named Mai. Mai was release into the reserve yesterday leaving Catriona with nothing to do but paperwork, clean and cook, which she did most of since they moved in together.

"Don't. It will spoil your supper." Cat said not even looking at Charlie as she moved onions and mushrooms to pan to cook.

"It's going take more than one of your amazing chocolate chip cookies to spoil my supper, darling." Charlie said leaning against the counter watching her cook.

Charlie never really pictured himself settling down. He could not picture his life without Catriona. He had plans when he met her family get their permission to marry her. He picture her rounded with child brought a goofy smile to his face. She turned and looked at him with laughter in her eyes as she stirred the onions and mushrooms.

"What"

"Nothing kitty cat, you are beautiful."

Cat shook her head went back to cooking.

* * *

Charlie went up stairs to pack for their trip to England. He was packing his bag when he pulled out a ring box from and opened it. It was beautiful diamond gold ring with dragon holding the diamond up. It cost him but in his eyes she was worth every knut. Her bag sat near their closet. He walked over placing his bag near hers. He shrink the ring box back to small size and put inside his bag.

"Charlie, supper." Cat yelled up the stairs.

Charlie came down stairs kissing her taking his plate from her hands. Guiding her over to table place the plate on his side then pulling out her chair. Before, he walked over to other side of small table.

"This looks delicious kitty cat."

"Thank you, honey"

Charlie and Cat started to eat their dinner. He paused looking at her and slip on elf wine that she served with their supper.

"So what does your family do again?"

"They run a school"

"Really?"

"Yeah, my grandfather wants me back home to start teaching. He does not seem to see teaching is not for me."

They continue the rest of their meal with conversation about his family.

* * *

They ended up on the sofa by fire. She was cuddled up to in nothing but thin camisole and panties. Her hair was down around her shoulders. Charlie was shirtless with his dragon tattoo on chest blowing fire and his pj bottoms. She was playfully tracing the magical tattoo.

"You think your mother will like me." Cat asked biting her lip.

"She'll love you without a doubt. I mean you cook for me for that alone she will love you." Charlie started out serious but ended his statement in joking manner.

Catriona smiled and laughed at his little joke. She moved closer to his chest, resting her head near his heart taking his hand in her intertwining their fingers. Charlie kissed the top of her head. He brought their joined hand up and kissed her hand. She nuzzled her head into his chest gave a little sleepy yawn.

"Come on let get you sleep kitty cat we have big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"But I'm not that sleepy."Cat moaned.

Charlie lifted her up and carried up the stairs. He placed her on their bed. Before, he kneeled over her body.

"Then I will make you sleepy." Charlie said playfully.

Cat's hands tangled with growing hair since his mother chop it off at Bill's wedding. She leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her back with all passionate fire. His mouth left her mouth and travel down neck trailing little kisses as he went. Until, he found her pressure point that made her moan and nearly scream his name. He smiled into her neck as she moaned his name. Her nails were biting into his back. His hand slowly pulled up her top. He broke the kiss long enough to throw the shirt to floor. They locked eyes with intense power passion. She slowly leaned up tugging on his pj bottoms off. He gave her grin before driving into her chest attacking them with kisses.

* * *

An hour later they were basting in afterglow of their love making. She cuddled sleepy on his chest. He had his arms protectively around her. She kissed his chest one last time before her eyes slowly drifted down.

"I love you Charlie, night" Cat said softly.

Charlie kissed the top of her head and held her tight.

"I love you too, night baby" Charlie muttered as sleep slowly claimed him too.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

 _Italics is flashback_

* * *

Early the next morning Catriona woke up wrapped in the protective embrace of Charlie. He pulled her closer in his sleep. She leaned up and kissed his chin where stubble had grown in the night. She shimmed out of his embrace. She pulled on one of his old quidditch jerseys and pair of her panties before, going through her morning routine. She looked one last time at Charlie sleeping before heading down stairs. He had her pillow cuddled into his chest and most of blankets off of him.

Cat looked out the front door. The sun had not risen completely yet. It was still snowing. It reminded her of the first time she and Charlie ever talked really. It was nearly seven years ago.

* * *

 _Charlie came in the reserve with young hatching heading to the hatching area of the reserve. Mikhail had recently hired a new keeper to oversee the hatching. Since Adolph had moved on to teaching at Durmstrang. He walked into the area depositing the young dragon in one of the pens. Before, he went to find the new keeper. He walked into the office expecting to see a man in his late thirties. He eyes met the blue eyes of young maybe twenty year old woman. She had her hair pulled off her face in tight bun. She was going over the paperwork._

" _I left Norbert in one of the pens." Charlie stated_

" _Norbert" Cat asked_

" _Yeah, you're new hatching." Charlie answered irritated by the woman that seemed not to belong._

" _There nothing in Adolph's notes about a new hatching." Cat said confused._

" _Well he is out there."Charlie said._

 _Catriona pulled on a jacket before heading out into where the pens were located. Charlie was ready to get away from her. Her eyes landed on small baby dragon. She slowly edged closer to the pen. Charlie went to leave when he saw her interact with baby dragon. It was nothing like he saw Adolph ever did. She had almost mothering nature with baby dragon. She walked into the pen taking the baby into her arms. She was let him crawl over her get him use to her scent._

" _You know that Norbert is a Norberta right." Cat called out._

 _Charlie looked at her in shock before shaking his head walking away from her._

* * *

 _Later that night he was at bar near the reserve. He was drinking with his fellow keepers. They were boasting about their skills with ladies._

" _I bet you 100 galleons that you can't land the next broad that walks through that door" Gregori stated taking a drink looking at Charlie._

" _You're on" Charlie said taking a large drink of his beer._

 _It was Catriona second day at the reserve. She was still trying to find her way. Mikhail and his wife Maria had done everything they could to make her feel at home. They had given a brownstone near the hatching area because she would need to be near them at all hours of the day and night. The one thing that she still had somewhat control of was her work. Mikhail told her that should not be a hatching that needed her constant attention for at least two weeks. But estimate was blow away when Charlie brought a Norwegian Ridgeback hatching into reserve. Cat shook her head at that man. He walked away without giving any information that may be need for Norberta care. She looked to left and right. She was lost again. This was the seventh time today. She sighed pulling her fur lined coat tighter to her body. She saw the light of pub up a head. She was making her way back from the post, sending her grandfather Leopold a letter about her first week. Her grandfather was still hoping she would come to her senses and come home and marry Richard Wright. Richard was a strapping young professor at Moonlight Academy. Leopold did not understand her fascination with Dragons. He saw them was dangerous furnace with wings._

 _Charlie and guys stopped when Catriona walked in. All eyes were on her. She bit her bottom lip and moved over to the bar order a fire whiskey hoping it would warm her cold bones. When the drink was placed in front of her she took a sip of it .It had a cinnamon taste to it and burn go down. She felt the chair next to her move. She looked up at the bartender was standing. He had shit eating grin on his face. Cat took a sip of her drink before turning to address the person._

" _Ivan another pint" Charlie said slamming his hand down on bar top._

 _Charlie looked over to her with charming smile. She shook her head taking another sip of her drink._

" _I don't believe we been introduced. I'm Charles Weasley but you can call me Charlie my lady."_

" _It's nice to meet you Charlie. Now I really have to go."_

 _Cat placed money on the bar and head out of bar. The guys all laughed at the look on Charlie's face. She shook her head as she headed into the snow storm. She pulled her coat closer to her frame._

* * *

 _Maybe twenty minutes later Cat had gotten lost more times than she could count. She casted a warming charm on her body as she sat down on large rock; looking up at the night sky as tears started to fall down her face. She wanted to prove to grandfather that she could make it on her own with his last name backing her. The sound of laughter reached her ears when the group from the bar came upon her. All the men paused debating what to do. Charlie walked over her handing her his handkerchief._

" _Thank you Charlie." Cat said softly taking the handkerchief._

" _Are you alright?" Charlie asked._

" _I'm a little lost."_

" _Come on, I will walk you back to your dormitory." Charlie said offering her his hand._

 _Charlie helped her to her feet. He waved off his buds. Then he slowly started to walk her back toward the reserve. Catriona looked up at him._

" _Thank you again Charlie. I'm Catriona Martin."_

" _No, problem. Catriona is not a common name around here. Where are ya from?"_

" _Ireland. You're the first one to pronounce it right. Most people around her just take to calling me Cat. This is my second day here." Cat said the last part looking around._

 _Charlie paused in his steps no wonder she was lost. He was lost for about a month and he had a roommate to help through it. There were really no females on reserve except for wives and dragon of course. Ireland was far from here. No wonder she was little stand offish. She was still trying to find her pace._

" _I'm from England. I know what you going through, Cat; may I call you Cat?"_

 _Cat nodded her head with shy smile. They walked in silence for a time. Charlie knew girls like her were rare._

" _I saw the way you let Norbert interact with you. I never saw anything like before."_

" _Norberta you mean. Yes, Mikhail said he was shocked when I applied and then he saw with on the dragon that Adolph had nearly rear complete. It took to me faster than Adolph though possible. Mothering instinct I guess." Cat laughed._

 _Charlie found her laughter spark a part of himself that he never felt touch by woman. He honestly wanted this woman. He wanted to know about the woman that was before him._

 _They stop in-front a row of brownstones. Cat looked over to Charlie. He was the first man that she felt an instant attraction for. She looked behind her at the house Mikhail given her for the time being._

" _This is me." Cat said nervously._

" _Cat, you know I could show you around" Charlie suggested._

" _I don't want to be burden" Cat hesitated._

" _No burden, it would be my pleasure." Charlie said laying on the charm._

 _Cat leaned up and kissed his cheek. She turned to walk towards her home. She turned and smile at him. Charlie was dumbfounded for a moment before, he smiled at her._

" _Thanks again Charlie." Cat said as she opened her door._

" _See you tomorrow Cat." Charlie said_

 _Charlie stood outside in falling snow for a moment. Before, he head off toward his home that he shared with his roommate Gregori. He laughed as he headed inside._

" _You owe me 100 galleons." Charlie stated._

* * *

Cat shook her head and head into their kitchen started on their breakfast. She was sautéing potatoes in butter. When, Charlie came down stairs wrapping his arms around her middle. He kissed the side of her neck leaving his chin rest on her shoulder.

"Morning baby, what are you making?"

"Morning, hash. Do you want to set the table for me honey?"

"Sure thing, kitty cat," Charlie said patting her on her bottom.

Later that day, they stood outside of burrow. Catriona was dressed in cream turtle neck and dark washed jeans and boots. Her auburn hair was pulled half back so her face clear but the back hung around her mid back. Charlie stood near her carrying her and his bags. It was snowing here as well. Catriona looked off in the direction of Moonlight Academy where she spent all her summers and most of childhood.

"You ready?" Charlie asked placing his hand on her back.

"As I'm going to be. Are you sure I look alright?" Catriona asked looking up at him.

"For the seventh time yes you look beautiful." Charlie said little annoyed.

"I never met anyone family before, Charles" Catriona said softly and unsure.

Charlie looked down at her face. He saw how uncomfortable and unsure she looked. Charlie turned her in his arms placing his arms around her pulling her close to his body. Catriona placed her hands around his neck.

"Catriona, sweetheart, they will love you as much as I love you. They won't give a damn what you're wearing." Charlie reassured her.

"I love you" Cat said softly leaning up to kiss him.

* * *

Ron heard a noise outside on his way to kitchen. He looked out the living room window. He quickly noticed Charlie was outside with girl. He was snoging her. George came over to Ron hitting him on the back.

"What are you staring at Ron" George said jokingly.

"Charlie is outside snoging some girl." Ron answered.

"Really let me see" George said.

Arthur came up behind both of them. He looked out the window and saw Charlie. He quickly headed for the door.

"Boys stop staring at them."Arthur yelled as he opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

* * *

It caused Charlie and Catriona to break apart. Catriona started to blush. Charlie walked forward hugging his dad. Arthur hugged him back. He had huge smile on his face. He had not seen his son since Bill's wedding. Catriona smiled shyly at Arthur and gave a little wave.

"Good to see you Charlie, and who is this?" Arthur said.

Charlie walked back to Catriona taking her hand leading her over to Arthur. She looked up at Charlie still blushing for being caught kissing. She ran her free hand down her hair making sure it all was in place.

"Dad, this is my girlfriend of six years Catriona Martin. Catriona this is my dad Arthur." Charlie said.

"A pleasure to meet you sir" Catriona said shaking his hand very formally.

Charlie raised his eyebrow at her very formally greeting. It was like she was slipping back into old habit. Arthur thought nothing of it he smiled at her and shook her hand.

"Call me Arthur and the pleasure is all mine Catriona" Arthur said.

"You can call me Cat." Catriona said with a huge smile on her face.

Charlie smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. Arthur could honestly see the love between the two of them. Molly was going to have field day with this. Arthur walked over taking one of the bags from Charlie the led the pair inside.

* * *

Molly heard the door open and sound of three different footsteps. She put down the mixing bowl was using wiping her hand on a dishrag as she walked into dining room just as Arthur came in with Charlie following behind him. From her vantage point she saw Charlie had his one arm slung over someone shoulders.

"This is the dining room. The bedrooms are up the stairs. How long are to planning to stay with us?" Arthur said

Catriona looked up at Charlie with smile on her face. This place felt more warm and comforting then her home ever did.

"Charlie and I were hoping to stay for the Holidays, Arthur" Catriona answered.

Molly walked farther into the room when she heard a girl's voice. Arthur smiled at Cat sweetly. Molly saw Charlie. She ran over and hugged him tight. Charlie let go of Cat and hugged his mom. Molly opened her eyes as she hugged Charlie and saw Catriona standing there. She had her hand fold in front of her waist. She was quite pretty to Molly.

"Mum, I like you my date for Ron's wedding who is also my girlfriend, Catriona. Cat I like you to meet my Mum, Molly" Charlie said breaking the hug.

Charlie gestured to Cat to come forward into his arms. Catriona looked up at Charlie adoringly before she smiled and stuck her hand out for his mum. Molly pulled her into hug as well. Charlie seemed to really settle down with this lovely young lady.  
"A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Weasley" Catriona said.

"Oh deary, call me Mum or Molly" Molly answered.

Ron and George came into the room followed by Hermione, Ginny, and Harry. Ginny was shocked to see her older brother with girl. She always thought he loved dragons more than girls.

"How long have Charlie and you been seeing one another Catriona dear? Charlie, why is this the first time I'm hearing about her?" Molly asked.

"So, this is the lovely lady our Charlie was snoging in garden" George said

"George" Molly reprimanded

"What Mum they were" George defended.

Catriona blushed nearly bright red. She hid her face in Charlie's chest. Charlie laughed at his brother antics and held his girl closer to his chest. Charlie realized that his baby sister entered the room. He let go of Catriona for a moment and lifted Ginny off her feet.

"How's my favorite baby sister?" Charlie asked.

"I'm your only sister" Ginny responded.

Cat laughed at the brother sister interaction. She never got to have that. The closest she got was at school and they were never her family she really didn't fit in. Hermione walked over to her along with Harry and Ron.

"I'm Hermione Granger this is my fiancé Ron and our best friend Harry "

"A pleasure to meet you all. So, it you wedding I'm attending. I'm excited for the event. I have not got a chance to come home since the war." Catriona said like they were normal people and not war heroes.

It was welcome thing for them. They smiled at her as Ginny and Charlie walked over to Catriona. Arthur and Molly were decision room arrangements. Charlie wrapped his arms around Catriona's middle leaning in so his head was near her right ear.

"Cat that is my brother George; he runs ad joke shop in Diagon Alley. Next to him is my baby sister Ginevra or Ginny. Ginny George this is my girlfriend Catriona."

"It nice to meet you all. You can call me Cat if you like. Most the people in Romania do" Cat said.

"Kitty cat" George joked.

"I prefer if you don't only Charlie calls me that" Cat commented.

Charlie laughed and kissed her cheek. Before, he stood up straight look over to his mother and father.

"To answer your question Mum, Six years and the war" Charlie stated.

"You have a lovely home Molly. Do you need any help in the kitchen?" Catriona asked.

"No, deary. I have to rethink the sleeping arrangement now that you're here. I secretly hope he would bring a girl. When Charlie wrote and said he was bring a guest I thinking it was one of his coworkers not a lovely lady like you deary" Molly answered.

"I'm one of his coworkers." Catriona stated.

That caught Ron Harry Hermione and Ginny's attention. Charlie walked closer to his mother trying to convince her to let Catriona stay in his room. It would be weird for sleep anyplace but in his arms when they have been living together so long. Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione walked closer to her.

"Do you really work with Dragons?" Ron asked.

"What do you do at reserve?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Ron. I'm hatching keeper. I take care of baby dragons that their mother's abandon and ones that are brought to reserve with the just hatched when they need to learn to survive." Cat answered.

"So, you were there when Charlie brought Norberta in?" Harry asked.

"Yes, she was the first one I had the pleasure to raise. I did take pictured of her for Hagrid so he could see her. Charlie took them to him your forth year." Cat answered.

"Have you raised many dragons?" Ginny asked

"About twenty not at one time mind you." Cat answered.

"Mum, Cat and I live together in Romania at the reserve and have for years. She can sleep with me in my old room that I use to share with Bill. Bill is still at Shell Cottage right?"

"Yes, Okay fine. Why don't you all get clean up for lunch?" Molly answered.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing

* * *

Later that night, Catriona and rest of Charlie's family sat around the table. The rest of day was lovely. She seemed to get along with Ginny and Hermione better than Fleur did. She was sitting next Charlie who with his one hand was her upper leg. George was across the table with his girlfriend Angelina. This was really a family loving atmosphere. Not at all like the atmosphere of her family home. Harry was nothing like she imagined him to be. Ron was endearingly with his love for Hermione. Hermione was quite intelligent sweet and kind young woman. She would be prefect at Moonlight Academy if she chose to pursue higher education. The same could be said for Ginny. They took to her better than Catriona ever hope them too.

"So Catriona, where did you go to school?" Hermione ask taking a bit of supper.

Catriona shallow her bit of food dapping her mouth with her napkin. She looked over Charlie then back to Hermione.

"Beauxbatons Academy for magic," Catriona answered.

"Really that's so far away .Where are you from again, dearie?" Molly asked.

"Not to mention the language barrier" Ginny stated.

"So you know Fleur" Angelina asked.

"Coleraine, Ireland Molly. Yes I know Fleur. I was invited to her wedding but was unable to attend. I was in my final year when she was in her second. I helped her learn her way around the school. It was not much of language barrier Ginny. I learnt French by the time I was eight and was fluent in it by I was ten. Most of family went to there, my mother and aunt did. My grandmother's family always went there. So when I reach of age. I got choose of Hogwarts where my great aunt and grandfather went or Beauxbatons. I chose Beauxbatons." Catriona answered.

Catriona took a bit of her meal. Charlie looked at her in shock he did not know that she was invited to Bill's wedding or that she spoke French. He brushed her cheek in loving gesture. She turned and looked at him.

"You are fluent in French?" Charlie asked shocked.

"Yes, je t'aime" Catriona answered sweetly.

Charlie lean over and kissed the top of her head. He whispered in her ear that he loved her too. George made a gagging noise. Charlie without missing a beat threw a roll at his head.

"Boys none of that" Molly reprimanded.

"Why were not able to attending if don't mine me asking Cat." Arthur asked

Harry nodded his head. He wanted to know. Catriona looked at everyone at the table. She bit her bottom lip and looked down at her plate. She was trying to hold back tears. Charlie instantly noticed his girl was near tears. He pulled her closer to his side and rubbed her back soothingly.

"My grandmother Cosette passed away. I was at her wake and funeral." Catriona answered with tear present in her voice.

"Oh dearie I'm so sorry" Molly said.

"Thank you. She was like a mother to me. She raised me since I was four with my grandfather." Catriona stated.

"You okay Kitty cat?" Charlie asked.

Catriona looked at Charlie with weak sad smile. She nodded her head. Charlie leaned over and kissed her softly. Ron was shoveling food into his face.  
"On a happier note, don't you have any uncles or brothers, or even male cousins?" Ron asked

Catriona looked over to Ron.

"Not really Ron. I'm an only child. My parent died when I was four. They were talking about having another baby but that never came to past. I have uncle his name is Jonathon he met my aunt later in life. They married about three years ago. My aunt Cordelia cannot have children. It was horrible cruse during the first wizarding war. My grandfather was the first male born in years. That was 1915 and before that it was 1812. I don't have any cousins that are still alive." Catriona answered.

The rest the meal was quite uneventful.

* * *

The girls were put in charge of cleaning up. While Charlie was in the living room catching up with his brothers and father. Angelina left after dinner because she had to be up early the next day for work. Catriona was put dishes away. Ginny walked over to her handing Cat some plates.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing as of right now" Catriona answered.

"Ginny and I were planning to do some shopping tomorrow; getting some Christmas gifts and maybe some stuff for the wedding. We were wondering if you want to come with us" Hermione stated.

"Sure" Catriona stated.

A sound of pecking on glass reached everyone ears. Molly looked over and saw an all black owl with yellow eyes at the window with letter in his beck. She opened the window the bird flew right over to Catriona. She looked over to the bird instantly recognized him as Loki. She walked over to the bird taking the letter from him. He affectionately nipped at her fingers. Hermione moved over closer to the bird. She never saw an all black owl before.

"Who is the letter from dearie?" Molly asked.

"My grandfather" Catriona answered.

They all crowd around her. Catriona scanned the letter. She shook her head pressing the letter to her chest.

"What does he want?" Hermione asked.

"He has formally requested my presence at meeting tomorrow morning to discuss family dealings. I can maybe join you in the afternoon if that alright" Catriona said.

"That sound important" Ginny said.

"I seriously doubt it is. He just to try to convince me to come back home permanently." Catriona answered

* * *

Catriona was in Charlie's and her room for her stay. She was dressed in one of his old quidditch jersey. She was getting ready for bed. Charlie walked inside as she went to sit down on the bed. He shut the door pulling off his shirt and then leaned down and kissed her passionately. They broke the kiss when she was laying bed with Charlie supporting himself with his strong arms.

"My family loves you." Charlie said sweetly.

"I love them Charlie your family is great." Catriona answered.

Charlie got up and started to get ready for bed. Catriona lay on the bed watching him.

"So is your family anything like them?" Charlie asked.

"Not really. They are more formal and at times can be very cold… Charlie what are our plans for tomorrow?" Cat asked.

Charlie looked over to her just in his boxer. He looked at her in shock. The way she described her family remind him of the way Sirius use to describe his family. Meaning she had to be from an old pureblood family.

"Nothing, I was planning to head down to George shop; help him out for the holiday season. I know Ginny and Hermione asked you to go shopping with them. That huge deal they never asked Fleur at all." Charlie answered.

"I have meeting with my grandfather in morning. But I'm joining Hermione and Ginny after lunch maybe we can have lunch all together." Catriona said.

Catriona got off the bed pulling the covers back. Charlie walked over to the side of the bed that was closest to the door getting in to bed. Catriona followed suit get in the other side of the bed. She moved over to snuggle into his chest. Charlie held her close to his side. He would love her regardless who her family was he quickly decided.

"That sounds lovely kitty cat. So why are you meeting your grandfather?" Charlie asked.

"He wants to discuss family matters and its finance meeting. But over all I think he is trying to convince to return and stay in Ireland indefinitely. Charlie you know I love you right." Catriona said.

The beginning part of her statement was very indifferent as if it was nothing new. Catriona kiss his chest right over his beating heart. Charlie kissed the top of her head as she did that. The other part of her statement seem unsure of herself.

"Of course I know I love you. Kitty cat I would love you if you were really a Malfoy. I hope you don't consider moving away from Romania. You make those winter bearable."

Catriona leaned up and kissed him softly. Charlie returned the kiss then kissed the crown of her head as she cuddled into his chest with little sleepy yawn.

"Night sweetheart" Cat said sleepy.

"Good night Kitty cat." Charlie said

They both slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing

* * *

The next morning Catriona woke cuddled into Charlie's chest in his protective embrace. She sighed happily and sleepily before she leaned in and kiss his chest. She watched him sleep for a time after she kissed his chest he pulled her closer to him. She reached over his body for her wand. At that moment Charlie woke up to the sight of his girl nearly nude form. He gently took her nipple into his mouth kissing it through his old jersey. She let little squeal and landed on his chest. Charlie groaned as she landed across his chest. They look up at each other than busted into fits of laughter and giggles. He kissed the top her head. Cat kissed his chest over his heart and snuggled closer to him.

"What were you trying to do?" Charlie asked.

"I was trying to find out what time it was," Catriona answered content in his arms once again.

Charlie reached over waving his wand displaying the time. Catriona rolled over to her side of the bed. She sat up running her fingers through her messy hair. Charlie sat up and watched as she stretched. She got up to start getting dressed. She knew it was a matter of time before she had to leave. She was over by his dresser brushing her hair into down style.

"Breakfast is ready," Molly yelled.

Charlie groaned then got up and dressed. She was still preparing herself to meet her grandfather looking through her robes. She took the charm bracelet that she packed in things. She stood in nothing but her bra and panties. Her was hair down as she closed the bracelet around her left wrist. Charlie walked over to her kissing her neck as he wrapped his arms around her after he dressed.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I will be down in moment Charlie"

"Okay, Kitty Cat I will save you some." Charlie laughed.

Catriona took a deep breath looking in the mirror preparing herself for the battle with her grandfather. She waved her wand dressing herself in conservative dove grey robes making her makeup look every bit natural beautiful. Her hair was styled perfectly making her look every bit the pureblood lady that her grandfather wanted. She looked like she would keep company with the Malfoys. She stored her wand in one of her sleeves. She looked one last time in the mirror before heading downstairs to the dining room.

* * *

The room was in a fury of commotion. She could see why Charlie had such table manners. Charlie looked up when she descended the stairs his eyes went wide at the sight of her and his mouth dropped opened. Molly caught Charlie's eyes and looked at who he was staring at turning to look where he was looking. She took a deep breath at the sight of Catriona. She smiled sweetly at Charlie nudging him. Charlie looked at his mother then back at Cat. Charlie quickly rose from his seat and walked over to Cat offering her his arm. He led her over to the table pulling out the seat next to his. Ron was stuffing his face. Harry looked at her slightly shocked how prim and proper she looked.

"You clean up nice," George joked.

"George" Molly reprimanded.

Molly turned smiling sweetly at Catriona. Cat placed food on her plate. She looked around the table. She looked down when she notice everyone was staring at her. Charlie took her chin in his hand making her look at him.

"You look beautiful, my little kitty cat," Charlie reassured.

He leaned in kissing her softly. She had a huge smile on her face as she rested her forehead against his. Hermione and Ginny made the awe sound; demanding why their men could not be that sweet.

"Come on Charlie, you are making us look bad," Ron groaned.

"It is not my fault I can remember the manner Mum taught us and you can't," Charlie joked.

Catriona giggled at Charlie joke. She never really had family meals with anyone her own age. Most of the time she had meals with the staff that remained on for the holiday season or she would have to behave like she a lady not at all the child she really was.

* * *

Catriona appeared at Moonlight Academy's grounds. The vast green space was dotted with a few buildings and forest to the west. Her eyes met the blue-grey eyes of large man. He was stood about five eleven inches tall. He had broad shoulders with large arms and legs and narrow waist. His hair was buzzed short honey brown in color when it was longer. He had a large grotesque looking scar running from mouth to his ear following his square jaw line. It was from a run in with winged wolf. At the time of injury, it followed his jaw nearly his jaw bones were exposed. It was only through magic that he was now alive but with the scar. A reminder to him that no matter how tamed an animal may seem it is always wild; and to respect them for that very nature. He was her mentor for many years. He was dressed in his normal dark grey suit he had a furlined jacket on. The fur stuck out around the collar of the jacket. Catriona ran up to him throwing her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Hello Riona" ,He said in his deep Scottish accent.

"Gregor it has been too long. I'm shocked you're here and not my grandfather meeting me" Catriona said letting him go.

"He is busy with the board. He was pleased to hear of your return from Romania." Gregor answered kissing her hand.

"Only for the holidays, Gregor, I can't be away from them too long. They need me. How is Meera?"

"Meera is wonderful as always .She is raving about how well her mandrakes are doing."

Gregor linked arms with Cat and they started to walk toward the main building of the school. Catriona's heart speeded up as she got closer. Gregor gently rubbed her hand giving her support. Catriona looked at him with a smile.

"How's Garret?" Catriona asked.

"He is amazing. He starts Hogwarts next year. Already reading anything he gets his hands on. He spends more time in the school library then the students do. He's a little heartbreaker already; between inheriting my rugged good looks and his mother dark hair. He has my eyes. He is so excited to see his Godmother."

"I still can't believe you named me his godmother."

"You were the one that made me ready to be a father. After you my girls are easy."

"How are they? Thaleia and Saoirse right?"

"Yes, that's right. They take so much after their mother. Saoirse love books and Thaleia wants to follow in my footsteps," Gregor answered as they reach the main building.

Catriona stood at the foot of the steps for a long moment. She knew what she must do. Gregor squeezed her shoulders as she prepared herself to meet with her grandfather. She smiled over at Gregor before she slowly made her way up the stairs. Gregor walked off knowing he had the class to teach.

* * *

Outside of the meeting room, Cat paused taking a deep breath. Right, when she went to knock on the door. Richard Wright walked out of her grandfather office. He was still strapping young man. His hair was cut in neat short style giving the boyish look. His jaw line was strong with a small cleft in his chin. His hair was soft sandy blonde color. His blue eyes stared straight at her as she stared at him in shock. He quickly coughed bowing to her.

"Belle is that you?" Richard asked in shock. She nodded her head and cringed a little bit as he called by her middle name. She could feel his eyes traveling up and down her body. She looked down for moment twirling the bracelet Charlie had given her two Christmas ago around her wrist. "You look lovely as ever," Richard finished.

"Thank you, Richard," Catriona said as she entered her grandfather office.

Leopold Moonstone looked up from the rest of the board members when he heard his granddaughter voice. His stern face softened a bit at the sight of her. His hair was white cut short slightly balding. He had close to skin beard. His eyes were dark blue. He looked at her with a slight smile on his face. The rest of board rose to their feet as she entered. She smiled at each member of the board. Many of whom she grew up around. Her Aunt Lucinda sat near Robert Glenn he was one of her favorite potion professor at the school. He hair was dark brown and had honey colored eyes. He smiled at her he was the same age as her father would be if he lived. Lucinda was an older than her grandfather. Her hair was white pulled back in a beautiful clip. She had a gentler look to her than Leopold. She taught transfiguration at the school.

"Riona how are the hatching," Lucinda asked.

"They are good. The last one was moved to reserve a week before I left," Catriona answered talking seat that one of the men offer her.

Catriona sat down gracefully. She looked around the table. Her grandfather was conversing with a man she did not know personality. But she knew who he was from Charlie's daily prophet delivery. He was Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius, may I present my granddaughter and future headmistress of Moonlight Academy. She graduated here with highest marks in Care Magical Creatures and is Magizoologist," Leopold boasted.

"A pleasure Mr. Malfoy," Catriona greeted him like a proper pureblood lady should regardless how she felt about him like she was raised to.

"The pleasure believe me my dear is all mine. Moonlight Academy's defense against dark arts program is greatest around. You must be very proud to inherit such a place," Lucius charmed.

"Yes," Catriona replied staring at her grandfather expressing her displeasure with her eyes."

"I believe that is enough for the day. I will look over your son application personality Lucius," Leopold stated.

"Thank you, Leopold. Miss Moonstone, a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to working with you in the future," Lucius said coming around the table with his walking stick.

Lucius took her hand kissing the top of it. Catriona smiled up at him inside she was screaming.

* * *

After the board left Catriona and Leopold walked toward the headmaster mansion. The students waved to her and him as they walked arm in arm. He was telling her about changes to the staff. They reached the water gardens near her chambers as a little girl.

"What did you want to talk to me about Grandfather?"

"Your Aunt Cordelia and her husband Jonathan are adopting two American Muggleborn children."

"That's a good thing Aunt Cordelia always wanted children. This is her chance to have some of her own."

"Yes, but it puts us in a difficult position. When Moonlight Academy was found it was written into the bylaws that only a person of the Moonstone blood line could become headmaster or headmistress. I have supported your decision to work with those overgrown lizards long enough. Now its time for to take your proper place as headmistress here,"

"Grandfather"

"Catriona, you know I would not force you if was not important. Noah and Alyssa my new grandchildren and your new cousins can never inherit this place. You are the only living Moonstone alive capable of producing heirs. And since I see no hope in your future in Romania and you have no prospects for marriage. It is best if you come home and marry. Richard is a good match."

"I am seeing someone. I had been seeing someone for close to six years now. I love Charlie. I won't just give him up."

"If that is the case I must meet him. Bring him to supper tomorrow night" Leopold said kissing her forehead before he walked off.

Catriona watched her grandfather walk off. She hated when he left no room for argument. Lucius Malfoy made her skin crawl. She shook her head she head off to meet Ginny and Hermione. She needed a drink at lunch that much was for sure.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing

* * *

Catriona appraitied into Diagon Alley near Gringotts. She started to head towards the Leaky Cauldron. On her way, she passed The Magical Menagerie. She stopped looking at the tiny kitten in the window. She recognized four faces in the window as they shopped. One of them looked out the window catching her face. He was a boy of the age of ten ran full force launching himself into her arms.

"Aunt Riona" the boy yelled.

Catriona smiled hugging him close as she ran her fingers through his black hair that he inherited from his mother. He pulled away to look up at her for a moment. She smiled at him taking in his face. His bright intelligent blue eyes contrasted perfectly with rich olive tan skin.

"Garret," Catriona greeted.

"Dad said you were here in London for the holidays. I was hoping to see you," Garret said excitedly.

"I would stop to see you and your sisters Garret. I just got in yesterday. Garret, there is no way I would leave without seeing my favorite godson," Catriona said sweetly and last part was jokingly.

"I'm your only godson," Garret argued.

"Never the less you are still my favorite one" Catriona laughed. The both caught in an infectious laughter. She paused moving a piece of hair from his face. She looked towards the entrance to the shop. Meera had yet to come out searching for her wayward son. "Garret, where is your mum?" Catriona asked finally.

Garret looked his shoulder toward the shop door. He had excited look on his face. He met the blue of eyes of Cat.

"Inside she's buying me my pet for Hogwarts," Garret exclaimed.

"Isn't it a little early for that I mean you don't go for close to a year?" Catriona asked.

"This way I can bond with her," Garret said very seriously.

"Her, what did you decide to get?"

"A cat, a beautiful Calico kitten, she is mostly black with patches of red and white. I thought about getting an owl. But with dad's great horned owl, Taranis, I really did think I need another owl. This way I have someone to talk to that will sit on my lap as I read. Her name is going to Riona. She reminds me of you and since Thaleia and Saoirse call you Cat or Cattie. Riona seems to fit and it is Irish for queen like. So it fits," Garret explained.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny came out of the shop across from The Magical Menagerie. They were talking to each other. Ginny looked up and saw Catriona conversing with a young boy. She turned to Hermione.

"Isn't that Catriona," Ginny asked.

"Yes, I believe that is" Hermione answered.

Hermione and Ginny made their way over to Catriona. Garret was reciting a passage from Hogwarts history his newest favorite book. Since his parents gave him the choice of schools. He researched it for days before deciding on Hogwarts. He was excited.

"Which house do you think I will be Aunt Riona?" Garret asked.

"From what I recall there are four houses, right." Catriona teased.

"Aunt Riona" Garret said shocked.

"Ravenclaw most likely you are quite smart. But you are also very brave. My boyfriend came from Gryffindor so maybe there. No matter what house you end up in you will fit in I have no doubt."Catriona reassured.

"Cat," Ginny said.

Catriona turned at the sound of the familiar voice. She smiled at Ginny and Hermione. Garret looked up at them in awe. They fought against Voldemort in last Wizarding War. In fact, one of them was a member of Golden Trio and the other was the sister of another member and was dating Harry Potter the savior of Wizarding World. Garret wondered how his aunt that lived in Romania most of the time came to know Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. Catriona looked between Garret and Hermione. She pulled Garret in front of her wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He had star-struck look on his face and had a charming smile on his face.

"Ginny, Hermione allow me to introduce my godson Garret Drummond. Garret, this is Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley," Catriona introduced. Garret gave him an even bigger charming smile. He pulled out of her arm and did a proper little bow. Ginny and Hermione gave him a smile as he greeted each of them. Catriona leaned down next to Garret ear whispering. "Ginny is my boyfriend sister," Catriona whispered.

"You are dating a Weasley," Garret exclaimed in shock.

Garret turned and looked her with a look of wonder on his face. Catriona smiled at his excitement. Hermione mind started to recall where she heard the last name, Drummond. She then recalled a book she read by Gregor Drummond.

"Drummond isn't that last name of the leading Magizoologist in all of UK. I read about his work and him in a book I recently got. He works with winged wolves," Hermione started. Ginny gave her a "really" look. Only Hermione would pick up a no doubt huge book on winged wolves while planning a wedding. Mind you, Molly had taken upon herself to help plan the wedding being that Hermione's parents were still in Australia, not knowing they had a daughter. Hermione looked over to Ginny then Cat and Garret. "What, it was light reading. Ron picked it up for me when was depressed that my mom was not going to be there for picking out my wedding dress," Hermione explained.

"He is my dad. I'm sure Aunt Riona could introduce you. He and my mum teach at Moonlight Academy. You should apply. I'm sure you would get in. You are incredibly smart," Garret flirted.

"Moonlight Academy?"Hermione asked confused never hearing such a place.

Draco walked passed on his way to meet his mother and his girlfriend at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. They were picking out a dress for their family annual Yule party. He noticed Ginny and Hermione talking to striking slight older witch with Indian looking boy about the age of time. He stopped when he heard Moonlight Academy mention.

"It is one of the most prestigious wizarding colleges in the world," Ginny explained looking at Hermione.

"Like Oxford and the University of Cambridge?" Hermione asked.

Ginny looked a little confused. Ginny looked at Hermione for an explanation. She then looked at Catriona who joyous look on her face complete vanish in its place a look of horror went across her face. Catriona took a deep breath taking pity on Ginny. She was raised in a way that most witches and wizards never dreamed of being raised well pureblood at least. Her grandfather had explained to her since she was in his keeping that she was heir to Moonlight Academy and mantle that bore a great responsibly. What little she remembered of her parents was them living near the University of Cambridge.

"Yes, Hermione" Catriona replied.

"Do you really think I could attend that school? It sounds like something I always wanted. I want to higher my education but she thought that was impossible in the wizarding world. I was going to apply to the University of Cambridge," Hermione said.

"It's way out your league Granger. Father has been trying years to get me a spot. They only accept the best and brightest. It bit more then Weasley can afford war hero or not. They just accept just anyone. I don't believe they ever accept a mudblood or blood traitor for matter" Draco interjected.

Hermione made a fist wanting nothing more than to hit him. Ginny looked at him in shock that he would use such a term in public. Catriona walked forward with her lips pursed in displeasure. There was one thing that Cat was dead sure this man would never set foot in her school.

"And pray tell who are you?"

"Draco Malfoy and you are breath taking. I could show you around if you like. I am better company these people," Draco charmed.

Ginny and Hermione could see the fire in Catriona's eyes. She was lost in her temper. Ginny could see what drew Charlie to Cat. He always did love fire. Hermione put a restraining arm on Catriona's shoulder.

"He is not worth it Cat," Hermione tried.

"I'm not going to hurt him with Garret present, Hermione, " Catriona said turning to look at her. She smiled over to Garret he looked like he was about ready to laugh. If he knew one thing about his Godmother she hated the use of that word. Catriona looked back at Draco with a tilt of her head. "Not interested, I quite like my current company. But you are wrong about Hermione chances of getting into Moonlight Academy. There is nowhere in its bylaws that states you have to be pureblood. In fact, if she wanted to attend I would personally," Catriona stated already revealing too much.

"Finally got a friend with deeper pockets than Potter," Draco commented.

"You will never attend Moonlight Academy if I have any say in it," Catriona growled.

"Lucky for me you don't," Draco said.

"Aunt Riona I don't think he knows who you are," Garret interjected.

Catriona turned back to Garret she knelt down so she was eye level with Garret. She gave him a secret smile. He laughed and she giggled a little bit at their little secret. Ginny and Hermione slowly put pieces together. Only a person closely to the headmaster or member of the board of that school would know their bylaws. Ginny heard years ago that only the Moonstone picked who attended finally. They would be narrow down by the board but the final say when to the school founders. So, if Catriona could say with any certainty that Draco would never attend. That could only mean one thing; Catriona was related to the Moonstones.

"I believe you are right, do me a favor go back to your mother. I'll handle this. Have you, your sisters and your mum have lunch yet? Have you had lunch yet?" Catriona asked both Garret and Hermione and Ginny.

All of them shook their head no. Catriona rose up to her full height. She noticed a few people stopping.

"In about twenty minutes we all have lunch together how about that at The Leaky Cauldron?"

Garret nodded his head excitedly ran inside the shop to find his mum and his sisters. Catriona looked back to Ginny and Hermione. Behind them, she for once was grateful to see a man that made her skin crawl earlier this morning, Lucius Malfoy.

"Ah, Draco there you are. I see you met Catriona Moonstone she is in from Romania for the holidays. Isn't she just a charming creature?" Lucius greeted.

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward taking her hand kissing the top of it. Catriona put on a charming fake smile.

"A pleasure to see you again, Mr. Malfoy, forgive me I have to send a letter to my grandfather," Catriona replied like a proper pureblood lady was taught.

"Of course dear, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley a pleasure," Lucius replied greeting Hermione and Ginny with a charming smile.

"Moonstone" Draco muttered as Catriona last name slowly sank in.

Catriona walked off toward the owl post. Ginny and Hermione greeted Mr. Malfoy. They tried hard to contend their laughter at the look on Draco's face.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing

* * *

Tears poured down Cat's face as she made her way into the post. A few people stopped and looked at her for a moment. She ignored the looks. She purchased a piece of parchment, quill, and ink. She walked over to a little table. She started to compose her letter to her grandfather. So much for her plan to tell Charlie first before his family found out. That plan went right out the window with her big mouth. But she could not stand anyone using that word. And she would be damned if would allow any wizard or witch use that word and represent her family school. She knew many Muggleborn witches and wizards that had twice the magical talent than most purebloods. Hell, her new cousins were Muggleborn. Noah and Alyssa were family now regardless of their blood status and Draco Malfoy would just as easily call them by that term. If Draco Malfoy thinks he could buy his way into Moonlight Academy and use such words in the open air he had another thing coming. She wrote feverishly tears still falling hit the parchment in places. She pulled away reading the letter.

* * *

 _"Dearest Grandfather,_

 _You wanted me to be more involved in Moonlight Academy. And I have decided to use my right as Moonstone. Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy will never attend our school. If you still want me to have anything to do with it. After meeting him, I feel he is not what we look for in Moonlight student. He thinks he is better than everyone because he was born a powerful family._

 _I also want to tell you about our newest student. A Miss Hermione Granger soon to Weasley, she is a war hero. She is muggle born and by many standards one of brightest witch of her age. She embodies everything that Moonlight Academy was base on. She will be given a full ride to school. To study any major she desires._

 _It would be the wrong turn away such brilliant witch or wizard just because they do not have the funds to attend. I am starting this as of today the money that my father and mother set aside for me before his untimely death will be used to fund a new grant program. That will be called the Moonstone Shooting Star grant. It will be given to select individuals that meet O level in almost every class in their N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L.S. It will be given to individuals regardless of Blood Status. The first individual that will receive this grant is Miss Hermione Granger._

 _Love always_

 _Catriona Belle Moonstone–Martin_

* * *

Hermione and Ginny found her right when Cat gave the letter to the postman. He smiled at her giving the letter to a great horned owl. Who took it in its beck and took off. Cat gave him a small smile. She turned and looked at Hermione and Ginny. They noticed the tear tracks on her face.

"Cat are you alright," Hermione asked.

"I'm fine, can I ask something of you both," Catriona asked.

"Anything," Ginny and Hermione answered.

"Can you not tell anyone about this, at least until I can tell Charlie," Cat asked.

"Charlie does not know," Ginny yelled.

"At first I want to be judged for me and my last name or my family. My boss knows my full name. But I my coworkers know me at Catriona or Cat Martin. This is my real name, just not my full name. Then with war, Charlie and I felt it was better not to know much about each other's family. I knew he had a younger sister, and brothers but names no. So he kept that from me and I kept my family name from him. I have tried to tell him but every time I do I picture having a huge fight and I don't want to lose your brother. I love Charlie with all my heart. He is my soul bond my soul mate. He what my mother found in my father. That she was willing to discard her family to be with him," Cat said.

"What is your full name anyway," Ginny asked angrily

"Catriona Belle Moonstone Martin, but if you ask my grandfather it is Catriona Belle Martin Moonstone," Cat answered.

"Ginny, this is not going change anything. She can tell him tonight. And if she does not then you can take your anger on her and tell your mum," Hermione said.

* * *

Charlie was in the back room of his brother's joke shop. He was looking at the ring he bought for Cat. Bill was in there with him along with George. Fleur was at Schell cottage she was pregnant with their first child.

"You got it bad," Bill joked.

"You should have seen them in the garden they were snogging," George laughed.

"I love Catriona with all my heart. I would give up dragons to be with her. She would never make me because she knows how much I love them and she loves them. I never met anyone quite like her. But she is afraid to tell me about her family. Can they really be that bad," Charlie asked.

"Will it matter if they are," Bill asked.

"No, she is nothing like them if they are that bad," Charlie answered within a second.

"Then propose to her before she tells you. Do something romantic Angelina knows this fancy restaurant new in Diagon Alley. She knows the owner if you want she could get you a table tonight," George said seriously for once.

"No, that not us," Charlie trailed off.

Bill and George looked at each other as Charlie trail off. They had seen that look on their brother face a time or two. It was normal when he was coming up with some crazy scheme. But something told them that this was going be beyond the romantic purpose for his girl that Charlie was thinking about.

"I will see you guys later," Charlie said

He floo backed to the Barrow. Bill and George looked at each other. Bill had not met this Catriona but if she had Charlie like this. He was bound to love her. George shook his head looking at the floo.

"You know she went to Beauxbatons Academy for magic like Fleur did. And she was invited to your wedding but was not able to attend," George said.

"Really," Bill said.

* * *

Later that evening, Ginny, Hermione and Catriona made their way into the Barrow. Charlie greeted them he came over to Cat kissing her softly. He was dressed very causally but still a little classy. Ginny gave Cat a look that said it all.

"Charlie, we need to talk," Cat started.

"Whatever it is kitten it can wait, go get changed I laid an outfit I want you to wear out on the bed," Charlie told her.

A few moments later Catriona came down the stairs dressed in cream color sweater and jeans, boots that were cognac colored and came up to her knees. She also had on a cognac colored jacket and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Making her look more like his girl that he knew back at the reserve. She eyed him as he stood near a broom. She knew he was up to something.

"You are up to something Charles I know it," Cat teased.

"Only for you, kitten, now come on," Charlie replied mounting the broom patting behind him.

Cat eyed him but got on behind him. She held on tightly around his waist. Before, he laughed took off causing her to let a high-pitched squeak. Molly came out watching second oldest fly off with his girlfriend. Ginny eyed the pair with distaste. George laughed coming over to pat Ginny on the back.

"You will have a new sister soon," George laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"My bet Charlie is going propose to his lovely girl tonight," George joked

"Charlie would never do that with knowing who she is, really" Ginny argued.

"I saw the ring Gin, he planned on proposing to her this trip," George said seriously.

Molly looked at Ginny and George with a hopeful look on her face. She heard the word that Charlie was proposing to Cat. She had come to like Catriona. She had taken care of her boy in Romania.

* * *

Charlie and Catriona arrived high in the mountain in Wales. They were greeted by a dragon trainer. He looked at the pair before nodding his head. Charlie leaned down kissing the top of Cat's head as she looked around realizing where they were at. It was the dragon reserve that was the home of Common Welsh Green Dragon in the mountains. It was a place that they talked about visiting when they talked about their homes, years ago when they just started dating. She laughed leaning up kissing him with passion. He smiled down at her linking arms with her as they were lead to where a picnic was set up with fairy lights. It was on the buff that was just outside of the main reserve. It was a safe place for them to be. But at the same time, they could still see the dragons flying over the mountains. The sun had just begun to set. Charlie moved over to the picnic waving his wand as the blanket unfolded itself. Cat and Charlie sat next each other watching the sunset as they ate their supper.

"So how was shopping with the girls?" Charlie asked.

"It went well as came be expected. I bought some Christmas presents for your family knowing more about them now. About that, Charlie there is something I have to tell you," Catriona started.

"And your meeting with your grandfather?" Charlie asked.

"He wants to meet you tomorrow for supper" Cat answered.

Cat took a deep breath. They fell back into the comfortable silence as they watch the dragons flying back to their roosts for the night. She bit her bottom lip. Charlie brought his hand to her chin turning it to look at him. Their eyes met. He leaned in kissing her. He pulled her bottom lip into his own teeth. They pulled away resting their foreheads against one another forehead.

"So, what did you want to tell me, love?" Charlie asked.

"I have not completely honest with you about my family," Cat said in rush.

"Slow down, Kitty Cat," Charlie teased.

"My last name is not completely Martin," Cat repeated

"It does not matter Kitten," Charlie told her with a serious look on his face.

"It does Charles. My parents as I told you eloped. What I did not tell you is my grandfather did not accept their marriage until after I was born. He didn't accept me as his granddaughter until they died. Then he saw me as a way to have, his Aileen, his little girl again. My full name is," Cat explained.

She was caught off by Charlie kissing her. She closed her eyes leaning into the kiss. It was likely the last kiss she would share with him. She closed her eyes. When she opened them again Charlie was standing up. He pulled her to her feet. He pulled her tightly into his arms as the stars started to wink in the twilight.

"Cat stop, I have something to say. I love you. You the smart, caring, and mothering woman I have come to know better than anyone. The woman that makes the long cold winters in Romania bearable for me. That helped me through Fred death and nursed me back to health after the incident with the Ironbelly. I don't care what your last name is, as long it's you. Hell you could be related to Voldemort for all I care and I would still want to do this," Charlie started. He took a deep breath. He pulled away from Catriona. He looked deeply into her loving eyes. He dropped down to knelt in front of her. He pulled out the ring he bought her months ago. Catriona's eyes teared up. "So, Catriona Belle Martin whatever the rest of your last is, will you do me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?" Charlie asked.

Catriona had happy tears pouring down her face. She nodded her head throwing her arms around his neck. She started to pepper kisses around his face. She started to giggle at as she did so.

"I take that as a yes," Charlie laughed as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Yes, Charlie it is yes. And my last name is Moonstone-Martin," Catriona told him.

"You are related to Moonstone don't let Hermione know she will try to get you to get her into the school," Charlie joked.

"She already knows," Cat said.

"You told her before me,"Charlie teased.

"It slipped out when my temper got the better of me. Draco Malfoy called her an ugly term and I just couldn't let him get away with it and think he was going attend my family school," Cat said.

"So you told him off, I love you kitten," Charlie laughed then he kissed her.

"I love you to Charlie bear," Cat whispered


End file.
